


do you want to play with me?

by shinobuskochos



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Gen, Infected Emma, Infected Paul, Infected Paulkins, Mentions of the Black and White, Post-Apotheosis (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Tim Houston Is Alone, Tim and Emma Bonding, Villain Paulkins, and they didn't think about the implications, bit of an AU, do i fuck with it? yes, emma and paul are hunting the houston family for sport, emma and paul are the hive's leaders ooohh, everyone is infected, now datz secksie, oh my god they didn't think about the implications, the apotheosis makes the worst version of themselves!!, the first writing i have done for many months and it sux ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobuskochos/pseuds/shinobuskochos
Summary: Tim Houston loves to play games. But Aunt Emma and Uncle Paul's game is a game of life, death, and singing.
Relationships: Emma Perkins & Tim Houston, Paul Matthews & Tim Houston, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Tim Houston & Tom Houston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	do you want to play with me?

**Tim Houston liked** playing games. But whatever game Aunt Emma and Uncle Paul were playing, it’s not fun. They were singing, they don’t look like themselves, and they were cornering his dad.

Dad was groaning in pain. Uncle Paul was singing. Tim was scared.

Dad made a break for it, but Uncle Paul caught him. Tim almost came out of his hiding place. 

_No, no, no, dad. Please don’t. Please don’t die. Please don’t_ _—_

And just like that, Tom Houston fell to the ground, with a snap of his neck.

Tim Houston screamed, coming out from the corner he was hiding in. 

_Dad! Dad! Dad!_

An arm was suddenly latched around him, stopping him. “Shh, shh, shh… It’s alright, Tim, it’s alright.”

Tim froze. It was Aunt Emma.

Only… Aunt Emma’s eyes were blue, not the warm brown hue he found comfort in. Tim looked down at the hand that was soothingly rubbing his shoulder. The veins there were also blue. A tune — it sounded like bells — was playing. He felt like choking on air.

 _“Whatever you do, Tim, listen to me_ _—_ _listen to your dad, okay? Never, ever, go to your Aunt Emma and your Uncle Paul, okay?”_

Tim felt like crying like a little boy. Tears ran down his cheeks and the grip on his lanky, boyish body was getting tighter as he squirmed.

Uncle Paul knelt down to his height. Tim can hear a tune playing. “Hey there, kiddo, what’s the matter?”

Tim looked at him. He had always liked Uncle Paul. Yeah, he was a bit weird and awkward for his age, but he liked playing with him. The man in front of him, looking much more confident and smiling eerily at him with blue blood streaming down the side of his head, was clearly not Uncle Paul.

“Dad…” he croaked as he tried to squirm his way out. His throat was getting scratchy. Breathing was suddenly hard. His dad’s body was lying down, eyes wide open.

Uncle Paul looked down at the floor with a sigh. “I’m so sorry you had to see that, Tim.”

“You — ” The music was getting louder “ — You killed Dad.”

Uncle Paul laughed. It sounded so nice — like a lullaby. “ _Killed him?_ ” His smile fell to a frown and his eyes feigned fear. “Tim… he tried to kill me.”

_RUN!_

Tim’s knee hit Aunt Emma’s weak leg. She howled. Tim ran to the doors. They were locked. No! Tim tried shaking them again and again and again and —

“ _Tim_ _!_ ”

Tim took his pepper spray out and aimed at them. Aunt Emma and Uncle Paul were not unnerved. Instead, they looked amused.

“No, no, no, Tim. Where are you going?”

“Home,” Tim spluttered out.

“Home?” Aunt Emma laughed, her voice still the sounds of bells. “Tim… I’m your home now.”

No. This Emma Perkins was not his home.

_Hide, Tim, hide._

But how?

_Run._

Tim was getting braver. “No… You killed my dad.”

“And your dad killed my sister.” Aunt Emma’s eyes flashed dangerously with an electric hue that made Tim step back. “Do you remember your mom, Tim? _Jane…_ I loved her.” _Behind the arcade cabinets, Tim._ “But your dad took her away from me.” _Are you listening, Tim?_ Yes. “He’s just getting what he deserved.” She took a few dangerous steps to him, her hand toying with a knife. _Run, Tim._ “And if you don’t come with me, Tim — ” _Go!_ “ — you will end like your father, begging for your apotheosis!” 

“ _No!”_

Tim ducked and ran before Aunt Emma grabbed him. He made a dash for the arcade cabinets just a left around the corner and crouched down. The pepper spray was still in his hand. 

“Tim!” Aunt Emma’s screams echoed down the arcade’s halls. Tim covered his ears as he begged himself not to sob. “Where are you, Tim!”

“Emma — ”

“Come out, come out, wherever you are, Tim!” 

“Emma — ”

“You can’t run forever!”

“ _Emma…_ ”

There was silence. 

“Sshh… _Easy now… Hush, love, hush. Don’t distress yourself. What’s your rush? Keep your thoughts nice and lush. Wait…_ ”

“ _Paul…_ ”

“Why don’t we play a game?”

Tim was revisited by memories of them playing together. He had always looked forward to playing with them.

“A game… Yes… Tim would love that.”

Tim held his breath. 

Aunt Emma’s voice echoed, “ _Little boy… Sweetheart… Timothy…”_

Tim almost cried. Mom?

“ _Do you want to play with me? Lovely boy, lovely boy.”_

He ran further down the other room. Far away from the music.

_“Do you want some candy? My lovely boy, my lovely boy.”_

What should he do?

_“Let’s play some games… Let’s play some games today… Funny games.”_

No answer.

He kept running.

_“Some funny games today.”_

Tim stumbled on a broken pot. Uncle Paul’s gaze was on him. An eerie smile curled.

 _“Emma,_ over there.”

The music was getting louder. Aunt Emma had spotted him. Tim got up and ran back.

_“Do you want to play with me? Lovely boy, lovely boy.”_

Uncle Paul’s voice echoed from the other side, singing along with Aunt Emma’s song. “ _Come here, come here, come here boy.”_

_“Do you want some candy?”_

Tim can see Aunt Emma’ shadow coming. Her serenading became clearer. The knife was twirling around her fingers. His heartbeat raced. He ran down the stairs.

“ _Here, my boy.”_

He shuffled through the cabinets.

“ _My lovely boy.”_

 _The exit. Go there._ Tim halted. He turned to the direction of the exit. 

_“I want you to come here so we can play.”_

He can still make it out alive.

_“Let’s play some games.”_

_Tim… Tim, are you listening?_

_"Let’s play some games today.”_

Just a little bit more...

_“Funny games.”_

_Go, Tim._

_“Funny, funny, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.”_

The music had become louder —

 _“Some funny games today_ _—_ _”_

_GO!_

A scream ripped through Tim’s throat.

" _HA, HA, HA, HA!”_

Uncle Paul lunged at him _—_

“No, no, no _—_ Dad! Dad!”

— Tim cried for help as he’s pinned to the ground —

“I got him, Emma, I got him!”

 _—_ Aunt Emma marched to them with a grin and a knife _—_

“Hold him still!”

— Tim struggled to breathe —

“No — no — no — no — Aunt Emma, please — !”

— Aunt Emma drew her knife as she hissed, “Game over, Timmy.”

And just like that, the game ended and there was only black and white.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! hope you enjoyed that!!! if you're confused abt where they are, just imagine they're in an arcade in the cineplex mall lol and if you're confused how did the houstons meet paul, just imagine it's an au hahaha lastly, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!
> 
> also self promotion but follow me on tumblr: jane-kyrie !! feel free to talk to me abt paulkins, starkid, or whatever! i need some friends like honestly :")


End file.
